


Kitten Going to School

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Dogs, Fun, Gen, Humans, Non humans, Pups, established relationships so didn’t tag then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: The three men and their children, again, after four year timeskip. Now, Mau isn’t constantly in cat form. He’s stable enough to only change at will now. Therefore, life is good, and he can start school.(July 2k24 is 4 years from then. It’s August in the story, for school. They’re now: be 22 (Jesh and A-Ling), 22-25 (Jingyi), and 25 (Sizhui. Okay, let me explain; I’m basing this off the live action, and A-Yuan was 3 at the beginning... they said 16 years passed, so he’d be 19. 2 years later (first story, since rebirths are at the same age) he’d be 21. 4 years later is 25))





	Kitten Going to School

Bao- Tiangou (black dog) and Hakuu- spirit dog

~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~

(This’ll probably be short...but there’ll be more later. Oh, wow, I actually wrote this now, not later on (I mean, I said I’d write more later. I couldn’t help myself and am writing now, though))

“Ma’ ma!” a little boy’s voice cried out into the hallway. A-Yang chuckled, calling “What is it, Mau?” He only called him Mau Akira if he was bad...Also, if he was having a nightmare, that too. Anyway, the human Nekomata mix called “I need help!” Ah, probably the pants or socks. The kid was smart enough to put on a shirt right, but...He just always seemed to have a problem with pants and socks. They still had no idea what the issue with socks was. The men never complained, though. They were actually...they might have a surprise for him. When he came home from school, that was, there might be some sort of surprise waiting for him and An. Yes, Jing and Annika were in on it too. Anyhow, A-Yang moved to go help the child. He stopped, smiling, as he saw the ginger in there. Jeshika hummed as she helped the child. The twenty two year old then turned to A-Yang. “What are you going to do when I’m gone?” she joked. She was sort of serious, though...Next year, she’d be moving in with the guys.

All their parental units had gathered money, and by next year they’d have enough. They’d be able to get their house. Of course, Fairy and Aki would go too. The pups were all grown up. One was with Jessica, A-Ning and Qing’s girl. Rulan had the female, and Jeshika had Natsu. He’s a beautiful brown and white boy dog. Anyway, she shook her head and looked to A-Yang still. “Well, I’m sure by next year he’ll be able to...He’ll be able to at least get his socks on,” he said. He then shrugged as if it didn’t really matter, though. Jeshika huffed a bit...then giggled. “I’m off,” she said, going out to her car to go to college. It was also their last year of college. She hummed as she drove to a local college. She parked the car, turning it off. She then opened the door, getting out of the car. She shut the door, opening the back door. She grabbed her bag, and shut the door. She headed inside then, meeting up with the boys and the friends.

Back at home, Mau was on the bus to school. They stopped every so often to pick up a kid, two, or three. He’d look out the window and see parents waving. Sometimes he’d see a sibling there with them. This made him miss Jesh a bit. She’d be gone from the house next year...He jumped a little as someone nudged him. It was Anchen, obviously since they were sitting together. “Wh-What?” Mau asked, hand gripping his hat. His three parents had cleared him to wear a hat. They’d claimed he had a skin thing that made him self conscious. He knew it was really because of his ears...but didn’t mind, anything that could help, anything that kept him safe. Anyway, Anchen just stared at him a moment. He then muttered “It’ll be alright.”

(Skip, school is boring AF, and...the real purpose of this story was the dogs, plus just showing the boys are older)

Mau rushed off the bus with An, having been told to go together. They saw all their parents out front. They were at A-Lan and company’s house, by the way. Mau and An bounced on their feet. This was, of course, after both had hugged Jeshika. She smiled and disappeared into the house. They soon heard yipping barks. Both boys found their eyes widening, and held back gasps. Jeshika soon appeared, a small pup in each arm. They appeared to be the runts, or something. She walked up to the boys then. She stopped in front of them, and just smiled a moment. “For you, An, a Tiangou. That’s a Chines Black Dog,” she said, and set him down. She then looked to Mau, and said “Yours is special too. He’s a Japanese Spirit dog,” she said. She held the small pup out to Mau. He immediately latched onto the brown pup, looking like he’d never let go. “I’m naming him Hakuu!” he announced. “Mine is Bao,” An then said. The two boys glanced over at each other. Their lips twitched, then they were smiling happily.

End


End file.
